Por Ela
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Draco se vê obrigado a tomar uma decisão que não o agrada nem um pouco. Seu único conforto é saber que, através desta decisão,ele manterá Hermione segura.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens usados nesta fanfiction não me pertencem, eles são de autoria da J.K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Além disso, esta história não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Por Ela**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

Hermione jamais imaginou que aquela tarde de inverno, até então comum e irrelevante para ela, se tornaria um daqueles dias dos quais jamais conseguimos esquecer, mesmo que nos esforcemos bastante.

Até então, tudo estava calmo e monótono, como deveria estar; ela lia um de seus romances preferidos próximo à lareira da pequena casa que morava, tendo por companhia uma xícara de chá fumegante e vários cobertores. Mas quando a campainha de sua casa tocou e ela se deparou com Draco parado à sua porta, com uma expressão incrivelmente séria no rosto, a mulher percebeu que algo estava errado; Principalmente, depois que ele entrou em sua casa sem nem ao menos lhe cumprimentar propriamente.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando, o loiro começou um eloqüente discurso sobre os motivos que o haviam levado até lá e, após alguns rodeios, chegou ao ponto que queria.

- Sinto muito Granger, mas este nosso... affair se tornou insustentável – ele argumentou, de maneira formal – Eu não vejo como podemos insistir em algo que, claramente, não tem qualquer futuro.

As sobrancelhas da castanha se ergueram, em choque.

- O que diabos você quer dizer "não tem qualquer futuro"? – ela perguntou, subitamente irritada – E por Merlin, nosso **_affair_**? Você chama um relacionamento de quase um ano de **_affair_**?

Draco não lhe pareceu abalado pela irritação aparente da castanha, pois não demonstrou qualquer sinal de intimidação.

- Que eu saiba, nunca lhe pedi em namoro – ele respondeu, ironicamente – E nem você fez qualquer pedido. Chamar o que temos de relacionamento é uma denominação romântica demais.

Hermione levou a mão às têmporas e massageou-as, tentando pensar com clareza. Por que Draco estava fazendo aquilo? Ele não podia simplesmente surgir em sua casa, de uma hora para outra, e decidir que o relacionamento deles estava acabado sem lhe dar um bom motivo para isso.

- Draco, se isso é alguma brincadeira, ela não tem a menor graça – disse, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

O loiro colocou as mãos nos bolsos e a encarou intensamente.

- Eu pareço estar fazendo alguma piada? – perguntou – Estou falando sério, Granger. Esse nosso affair, relacionamento, seja lá como você quiser chamá-lo. Isto que temos precisa acabar.

As únicas palavras que Hermione conseguiu dizer foram:

- Por quê?

- Porque se tornou chato – foi a resposta que ela recebeu – O que quer que nós tenhamos, não é mais divertido como era no começo e, sinceramente, se não é mais divertido, não vejo porque insistirmos. É como eu disse, não existe futuro. Sinto muito se você tinha expectativas de que pudéssemos ter algo mais, mas eu não sou esse tipo de cara, Granger. Eu não sou do tipo que se casa e vai brincar de casinha.

As palavras dele eram dolorosas. Por mais que não fossem calmas e controladas, a resposta de Draco a magoou. Mas o que mais a magoava era a expressão indiferente que ele mantinha no rosto durante todo o tempo. Ao que parecia, dar um fim ao relacionamento deles, não passava de mais um afazer monótono da lista dele; Não significava nada.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar as lágrimas que estavam a ponto de cair.

- Eu realmente não signifiquei nada para você, não é Malfoy? – ela perguntou, amargurada– Fui apenas uma distração.

Naquele momento, Hermione pensou ter visto uma sombra de culpa passar pelos olhos cinzentos do loiro, mas ela logo passara e foi substituída por um sorriso cafajeste.

- Não se diminua, Granger – ele falou, aproximando-se dela – É claro que você significou algo para mim. Você foi uma das melhores amantes que tive, daquelas que um homem jamais esquece.

A castanha segurou o pulso dele, antes que Draco lhe tocasse o rosto. Suas bochechas começavam a ficar vermelhas de raiva e frustração, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela não queria nem um pouco que ele estivesse presente quando estas começassem a cair.

- Saia da minha casa – ela falou um tanto rouca, mas de maneira firme.

Draco não discutiu, apenas deu de ombros e foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair, ele parou para lhe falar uma última vez.

- Nós nunca teríamos dado certo, Granger – ele disse, de forma arrastada – Somos diferentes demais.

- Não Malfoy – ela respondeu, ressentida – As diferenças não importam quando estamos dispostos a superá-las. Nós nunca daríamos certo, porque você nunca quis que déssemos certo. Porque você é covarde demais para se apegar a algo ou alguém.

O loiro sorriu-lhe e, sem dizer mais nada, deixou a casa da castanha.

* * *

Draco não sabia dizer como fora capaz de aparatar na Mansão Malfoy sem perder nenhum membro pelo caminho. Seu coração doía e sentia os olhos arderem, por conta das lágrimas que ele se recusava a derramar, mas o que mais o perturbava era a expressão magoada que vira no rosto de Hermione e que parecia gravada em sua mente. Merlin, como se odiava por fazê-la passar por todo esse sofrimento, mas era o único jeito de mantê-la segura.

Sua intenção era ir direto para o seu quarto, mas a presença de seu pai na sala de estar o obrigou a mudar seu plano.

- E então? – Lucius perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

O mais novo grunhiu e sua expressão se tornou dura.

- Está feito – respondeu secamente.

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios finos do mais velho.

- Ótimo, estou orgulhoso de você, Draco – ele falou, aproximando-se do filho e repousando a mão em seu ombro – Eu sei que você está chateado comigo agora, mas acredite, você ainda vai me agradecer. Essa sua história com a nascida trouxa não o levaria a lugar nenhum, foi a coisa certa a se fazer.

Draco afastou o braço do pai e o encarou com raiva.

- Não me obrigue a escutar essas babaquices – ele praticamente rosnou – Você só está interessado em manter linhagem pura da família, não está preocupado com o meu futuro. E não pense, nem por um segundo, que fiz isso por você, fiz por Hermione.

Lucius franziu o cenho.

- Não fale neste tom comigo, garoto – disse, irritado.

- Não se preocupe com isso, porque não pretendo me dirigir a você em qualquer que seja o tom – Draco continuou – Mas antes disso, só quero lhe dizer mais uma coisa. Espero realmente que cumpra sua palavra e mande seus capangas pararem de seguir Hermione. Porque se eu souber que alguma coisa de ruim aconteceu a ela, juro que esqueço que você é meu pai e te mato, lenta e dolorosamente. Você e quem quer que se atreva a machucar Hermione.

Sem ter mais o que dizer, o loiro virou as costas e foi para o seu quarto, deixando o pai sozinho (e espumando de raiva) na sala. Só depois que estava sozinho e seguro em seu quarto, foi que Draco permitiu-se liberar algumas das lágrimas que tanto se esforçara para segurar. Merlin, como odiava sua vida! Seu único conforto era saber que, agora, Hermione estaria segura. E durante muito tempo, aquela certeza foi o que lhe deu forças para seguir em frente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Bem, isso é tudo, meus amores. Espero que tenham gostado da história, ela foi o resultado de mais uma das minhas madrugadas inspiradoras. Eu, particularmente, gostei bastante do resultado final.

Obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
